Ithink we're done
by Love Bird2000
Summary: This story is about Sam's big sister that comes back after 5 years of being in Israel and becoming famous.. things are going really bad really fast... I don't own ICarly or anything else.. Really, I don't...
1. Chapter 1

**I think we're done**

**1.**

Hi my name is Ally Puckett. You may know my little sister, Sam. She's running a web show called I Carly with her best friend Carly Shay. I am 2 years older than Sam, and 5 years ago, I moved to Israel, 'Cause I had to work on my music…. I am now one of the biggest singers in Israel and, apparently in the whole world... I don't think anyone could guess it! Here I am Almond Puckett, can't even go to the store to buy milk. Anyway… I hate all of this previews… so let's get started ok?

"Yellow?" (That's my version of "hello") "Sami? Hi! Its Ally, Ally who? Your sister dumbass! We didn't speak in like 5 years… there you go! You little doof!" as I was talking to my baby siss from Israel to Seattle, my nails were soaked in some weird liquid.

"So, until next time" Carly said "kick a dorf" Sam said "paint your nails blue" Carly said "and sniff flowers" they both said.

"And we're clear" Freddie said. Just then, Sam's phone rang.

"Hello? What? Who? I don't know what you're talking about... is this a prank? Wait! Ally? Big siss? What's up?"

"I'm fine… soooo, I just saw ICarly and it was really funny!"

"You watched ICarly?"

"Of course! I watched every single episode! I'm so proud of you Sami! So anyway… Is Carly with you? I need to ask you both something…"


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"YOURE WHAT?!" Sam screamed into the phone "what happened? Are you ok?" Carly asked "shhhhhhhh! Shut up!" Sam told her

"I'm coming home Sami… I'm tired of Israel… I miss you and Carls and even Melanie and mom!" I said jumping up and causing the huge tub of liquid fall onto the floor and staining the pedicurist's robe. "What the fuck?" she screamed, I gave her my death look and she ran away. "Listen Sami… I'll be at the airport tomorrow at noon please come and pick me up. I don't want to use my limo… The paparazzi will chase me 'till Canada…"

Sam chuckled a little but then she said "listen All, I am sorry but mom sold your room to this hobo she dated so you don't have a room… But that's ok right?"

I rolled my eyes and said "no… it is NOT ok… you idiot…"

"Hmm... I'll put you on speaker, maybe Carly as a spare room. It's Ally ..."

She said then I heard Carly's familiar voice saying "Ally is that really you?" she asked,

"Yeah Shay, who else? So I'm coming back tomorrow, I know right? And apparently I don't have a room… so do you think I can stay with you and Spence?" I asked. "Wait a minute I'll ask him… Spencer!" she yelled "here, here, here, here, here!" I heard Spencer's familiar voice as he climbed up the stairs and into the ICarly studio "what do you need kiddo?" he asked Carly. "Yo Spence!" I yelled into the phone, causing a very funny "ahh!" from Spencer. "Who was that?" he asked Carly in stupidity. "Its Ally, dude. Sam's sister?" I said. "Oh… so… what do you need?" he asked "how did you—"

"Know you needed something?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. "All, I've known the Pucketts for 10 years. Believe me I know enough about you…" he said, making me smile. "So… What do you need?" he asked.

"Err, well first of all, I'm coming back…" I said "back to where?" he asked. "Back to Seattle" I said annoyed.

"Oh" he said. "Yeah… But apparently I don't have anywhere to stay, my mom sold my room to a hobo when I left... So do you think I could stay with you?" I asked. "Am… Yeah I think we can work something out. When are you landing?" he asked. "Tomorrow… oh, my, gosh Spencer! Thank you so much!" I said. "You're welcome kiddo!" he said "well I have to go finish a sculpture… I'm making a huge bottle of liquid soap for the perfume store around the corner. Woo!" he said and ran away. "He didn't change at all… Ok Carls… I guess we're roommates now" I said. "Wow, I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow, bye" she said. "Bye Carly, Sam, Freddie…" I said and hung up the phone. This is going to be fun I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

It has been almost 3 days since I got to Seattle… And things aren't really going the way I planned. Apparently I'm even more popular in Seattle than I have been in Israel… So every time I try to go and bye a smoothie I get attacked by insane fans! I made it a hard time on Carly, Sam and Freddie too. Since I didn't finish my education I've been going to Bushwell High, and because I left school early, I have to start again but from the ninth grade, with Sam, Carly and Freddie… But there are perks… Since I am famous, I can get teachers to lay us off with homework, so it's kind of fun… Today the guys shoot ICarly, and they invited me to be on the show. I am going to sing something I wrote. In about 10 minutes I need and start preparing. 5 minutes, 1 minute… "Ally!" Carly shouted, 'just in time' I thought. I got off the couch and ran up to the studio. "Ok, so we're going to introduce you at the beginning of the show, you're gonna sing then help us with the show, did you practice?" Freddie asked in an "I didn't expect you would" face. "Yeah, nub… actually I did" I said "really?" he asked in surprise. I wasn't surprised he was surprised, I knew that usually the Pucketts don't usually take school and work serially… "Ok… Why don't you go back stage?" he asked "key key…" I said and went back stage. "Ready? In 5, 4, 3, 2". "Hello people of the web! Mei ammo Carly" Carly said, "Mei ammo Sam" Sam said, "and this is ICarly" they both said. "Ok, so before we start the show, we have a very big surprise for you" Carly said "is the pope coming?" Sam asked. "Yes!" Carly said "really?" Sam asked "NO!" Carly said in a stupid smile, Then Sam pressed the boo button. "No don't be sad. We have something even better than the pope!" Carly said. "The fattest priest in the world is here?" Sam asked. "No! Stop guessing! Because we have one of your relatives here!" Carly said. "Oh, right! So please welcome, my big sister: Ally Puckett!" Sam shouted. I walked in, hugged Carly and Sam and said "hello people of earth and Jupiter!" I said. "So All, why haven't we heard of you in like, ever?" Carly asked "well Carly, I was in Israel for 5 years, but now I'm back" I said, then Sam clicked the applause button. "Ok, so we understand that you have a song to sing for us?" Carly asked, "Yeah… I wrote a song especially to ICarly…" I said and went and sat on the high stool in front of the microphone, "so this is a song I wrote just for you, Carly, Sam and Freddie" I said.

**AU- So this song isn't really mine, its Miranda Cosgrove's "Leave It All To Me"**

The music started and I sang:

"I know, you see  
Somehow the world will change for me  
And be so wonderful

Live life, breathe air  
I know somehow we're gonna get there  
And feel so wonderful

I will make you change your mind  
These things happen all the time  
And it's all real  
I'm telling you just how I feel

So wake up the members of my nation  
It's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one  
And it's time to see  
The brighter side of every situation  
Some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me

I Know  
This time  
To raise the hand that draws the line  
And be so wonderful  
Golden sunshine  
I know somehow it's going to be mine  
And feel so wonderful

Show me what you can become  
There's a dream everyone  
And it's all real  
I'm telling you just how I feel

So wake up the members of my nation  
It's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one  
And it's time to see  
The brighter side of every situation  
Some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me  
Leave it all to me  
So make it mine and see it through  
You know you won't be free until you

Wake up the members of my nation  
It's your time to be  
There's no chance unless you take one  
And it's time to see  
The brighter side of every situation  
Some things are meant to be  
So give me your best and leave the rest to me

Leave it all to me  
Leave it all to me  
Just leave it all to me" I finished singing and Sam said "wow! All, that was amazing! But stay with us because you are staying here 'til the end of the show"


End file.
